The Whisper
by ForeverSmiling15
Summary: *IT'S NOT A 'GHOST' MOVIE STORY! IT'S MY OWN!* A serious accident has left Summer and Charlie Mayvell with no mother. Their father moved away when they were young and they think they are alone. But is their mother still with them? PLEASE REVIEW! :D
1. The beginning or the end?

_She woke up to the sound of cheering and happiness. Too much happiness. It wasn't right. As Summer entered the room, she felt as though the whole world around her just stopped. Everyone looking at her like they'd seen a ghost. She gave an awkward smile, hoping it would get people back to how they were. It didn't. Before she could even blink, she had people rushing at her saying things like "are you sure you shouldn't be resting?" and "here, I'll get you a drink, sit down". All the attention and being looked after like she was 5, just made her feel even worse._ Oh, I suppose I should probably tell you what's going on. I'm Susan, Summer's mother. I'm here because, well, why don't I just tell you the whole story, right from the start?

Well, it had been a long week, school was finishing for the summer holidays and we were all stuffed and just ready to flake out. Summer had just turned 18 and got her licence, and she decided to take the whole family on a trip for the summer, to celebrate her adulthood and to get us away from it all. It was fantastic to spend the whole summer away from school and work and just be together with my two wonderful daughters. The girls had never really had much to do with their father, since they were both only young when we split up, and he moved away to New York and we never really heard from him since. We lived in a small Town called Painswick, in England. The girls grew up there but John decided to go back to where he came from when we split.

It was around a two hour drive between the beach and Painswick so we ended up leaving the beach and heading for home at around 7pm, after dinner. It was almost dark by then so I had to remind Summer to put the headlights on. About half an hour down the road, she decided she would let me drive. We pulled over on the side of the road and switched sides. "We all clear on your side?" I asked Summer. "Yep, all good mum." She sounded pretty confident so I pulled out. Little did we know there was a log truck coming right towards us. Charlie was sitting on the passenger side behind Summer. "MUUUM TRUCK! TRUCK! MUM!" my first instinct was to slam on the brakes, but the truck did the same and rolled straight over the top of us. _'my girls' _I did think it was odd to have woken up in no pain. All I could hear was screaming and sirens. All I could see was smashed glass, pieces of car, and blood surrounding me. Charlie was awake but Summer had her eyes closed. I was scared. Then I realised, Charlie was saying something. "Mum. Mum." She muttered under her bloody mouth. I couldn't bear to see my girls in pain and looking like that. "It's ok I'm here, you're going to be ok" "mum, answer me mum" said worried Charlie. I leaned down to undo my seatbelt and I had this weird sensation as my hand went straight through the belt. Then it hit me. I wasn't alive anymore.


	2. Curiosity killed a cat

All I could do was panic. I didn't know exactly what to do. I had a million thoughts going through my mind at once, like '_how will my kids grow up without me, I hope Summer wakes up, will I ever see them again?'_ I decided to try and get them to hear me. "hello? Anyone! Someone help me!" I screamed my absolute loudest. '_This is pointless'_ suddenly I heard a voice I didn't recognise. "can ya' keep your voice down? I'm tryin' to watch TV here." I got a fright, then I looked where the voice was coming from and I saw a man with white, waxed, combed hair, that looked about 50. He was wearing what looked to be a business suit, and watching TV through a shop window. "Hey! Can you help me please! My kids, their hurt!" The man gave an evil sort of snigger as if I was stupid or something. "Ha yeah, good luck getting me to help, we're both dead, there's nothing either of us can do. You're just going to have to live with i... be dead with it" He turned around and grinned at me. I looked over and there were men and women everywhere in paramedic and police suits. I immediately looked over to see who was helping the girls. They were gone. I panicked. I felt like I was going round in circles trying to find them. Then I realised that in my mess, they'd already been taken away. '_I wasn't with them, I don't know how they are. They should be with their mother'_ "hey you! Where have they taken my kids?" I screamed at the mysterious man. "Dah, where they take them all, my house." "What? I'm not playing games here! My kids need me!" "Bit late for that now." Sniggered the man. It went quiet. I wasn't quite sure what to say to that. "OK, look, in case you haven't noticed, I am dead and my children currently have no mother. I would kindly appreciate it if you would tell me where they are." It went quiet. "OK my show's finished, sure I'll take you there. Hop on my back." ". . . What?" I was stunned. "Do you want to see you or your children ever again?" I sighed as I hesitantly climbed upon his back. I watched the world flash past me in a millisecond. Then we arrived at the hospital and the man casually dropped me off his back and I landed on the ground with a thud. Then he piped up "oh, I'm so very sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is sir Lucas Raw, forma owner of this palace. " He said with a splutter at the word 'palace,' as if he hated saying it. He started walking towards the entry of the hospital and gestured me with his pale hand to follow him.

We arrived at the girl's room to hear the nurse talking quietly to the head doctor. "What's she saying?" I whispered to Lucas, who was sitting quietly on a chair in the hall humming a tune that seemed to be 'she'll be coming 'round the mountain.' "Hmm?" he looked up. "Oh, just go and stand next to her. You surely won't miss anything." He said confidently. "Trust me, I've been doing it for years." He grinned at me. I walked over there slowly. I nearly gagged at the sight of my two beautiful daughters lying in pain. All thanks to me. I got as close as I could to the nurse. "we have to tell them." She said quietly as she looked guiltily over at summer, laying with a cut to her forehead, her left arm in a cast and her eyes closed, and Charlie, laying there looking around and hugging her favourite pink bunny that she never went anywhere without. The bunny had some blood smudges on it, it made me sick. The next thing I knew, the nurse was walking over towards Summer, she coughed and slowly opened her eyes to see the nurse sitting next to her bed holding her hand. The first thing that came out of Summer's mouth was "mum?" My heart sank. _'She needs her mother'_ "no darling." Said the nurse. "Your mother… she… didn't make it." They are some of the many words a mother dreads. "No mum, no!" Summer started to cry as the nurse tried to comfort her, best she could. Charlie started to worry. "Summer, what's wrong?" Said worried little 8 year old Charlie. _'she shouldn't have to go through this'_


	3. Death is Peaceful

Charlie didn't really react much when the nurse told her. It was almost like she still hadn't clicked to how real it was. I turned around and saw that Lucas was now over at a bed covered with a plastic sheet. He saw me walking towards him and stepped back and let me forward, toward the bed. "Go on, have a look, you know you want to." Said Lucas, as he placed his pale skinned hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I looked under the cover at my blood covered body. It didn't look like me. I decided that all this moping around wasn't going to do any good. "So what do you ghosts do around here for fun while you wait for your loved ones to recover?" I asked him. It was quiet for a minute, then he said, "right this way, I'll show where we all 'chill.'" Emphasis to the word 'chill.' He led me down two flights of narrow stairs. We passed a few doctors flying through on the way. Once we turned at the third flight, we walked through a corridor and passed a couple of groups of sad looking people and some patients moving through in their wheelchairs. One of them looking relatively happy and smiling at us as we walked passed. Once we were at the end of the corridor, I followed him to the left and we arrived at the cafeteria. There were people everywhere. Sad people, happy people, the works. I even saw a few crying of pure happiness. '_Some of us aren't so lucky.'_ There was something not right about some of these people, then I saw someone go through a shining archway and then both the person and the archway disappearing before anyone else had the chance to get through. _'That is not normal.' _ Lucas looked at me, "I suppose you're wondering what that was?" he pointed towards where the elderly women had gone through the archway. It was like he read my mind but. I nodded slowly, still not quite knowing what was going on. "I guess you have heard all that stuff about ghosts going into the light? Well, that's what she was doing."  
"But, what are the rest of you doing here?"  
"Some of us have done bad things and don't deserve that kind of 5 star treatment. As for others, like me, we just have unfinished business down here on earth. My wife has been on life support in this hospital for five years." He seemed a little upset about that and quickly changed subjects. "Oh, you must meet Tyler, he's been here for as long as I can remember."  
"Not that that's much anymore." He said with a cheeky grin. "Lovely to meet you madam." He held his hand out to shake, "I'm Susan" I shook his hand. He seemed to be quite a gentleman. He was wearing a dark grey suit and bow tie, and had blond curls. He looked to be about in his thirties. _'So this is where they all 'chill.''_ I was in my own little world and looking around when Lucas suddenly tapped me on the shoulder. "Listen, someone else is about to be one of us, I can feel it." He whispered. The whole room seemed to go eerily silent, except for the cafeteria lady and a couple of drowsy customers that had clearly been up all night. I looked around and then noticed a young women and her baby walking out of the corridor. She looked pale, sick and lost. About how I felt. She looked around and looked generally afraid to see so many people (ghosts) looking at her. "I felt bad for the girl and rushed over." _'Wow, I didn't know I could go that fast. I think I'm going to get used to this ghost thing.'  
_"Ah, hi. I'm Susan. Trust me, they aren't as scary as they look, and I've only been here a few hours. It gets better." I tried to comfort her. She tried for a smile but it only half came out. After a few seconds, everyone had gotten back to their conversations and a few other people had introduced themselves to the young girl. She was looking a bit more comfortable now. It was at that moment that I felt someone coming towards the room. _'Now I know what he means about feeling things coming.'_ It's a weird feeling, unexplainable.I looked towards the door and saw a group of people who looked extremely distraught, I could feel their pain. I watched them as they walked in and realised how the young newcomer was looking at them. _'That's her family.'_ It just made me think about how my girls were and how much I missed them. I can't believe I forgot about them. I rushed back through the corridor, back up the two flights of stairs, I wouldn't know what I had passed, I was practically flying. I don't know how I did it. It kind of just happened. I arrived at the girls' room in around 5 seconds. I looked in and saw that they both had tear streaks dried up on their scratched faces, but were both resting peacefully. _'The hospital is peaceful, just like death.'_


End file.
